Owners Keepers
by MissJacksonMrPanic
Summary: Gabe finally did what he had been wanting to do for a long time. He sold Percy in a sex ring. Jason sure is a lucky dom...
1. I Own You

Percy opened his eyes. Everything was blurry! He attempted to move his hands to wipe his eyes, but his hands were tied to something. Percy looked up and saw his hands were tied to a bedpost. He looked around and found he was also naked. Percy blushed, despite the lack of people in the room. He moved his legs up as far as he could to hide his lower parts, then pulled as hard as he could on his hands to try and get free.

The door opened and Percy pulled his body into as tight a ball as he could manage.

"Shh. Calm down." The voice was soothing and Percy found himself obeying. The voice chuckled.

"What a cute one." Percy opened his eyes to stare at the stranger. He had blond hair and blue eyes. A small scar traced his upper lip gently. Percy gaped at him.

"I'm Jason. Your new master. You are a virgin, yes?" Percy tried to speak, but he found he was gagged. So he glared at Jason. Jason took off the robe he was wearing revealing that he was just as nude as Percy. Percy's cheeks grew bright red and Jason grinned. He crawled on the bed beside Percy and spread Percy's legs gently. Percy seemed to come to his senses right then because he did his best to pull away and hide himself again. Jason frowned.

"Come one. I won't hurt you." Jason looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, I'll be soft."

Percy's eyes widened, making Jason chuckle.

"Do you know where you are or what happened?" Percy shook his head.

"Well," Jason started. '"Someone, I'm not sure who, sold you in a sex ring. I bought you, and the rest is history."

Percy closed his eyes. Jason could be telling the truth. Gabe used to always say that Percy would be sold some day. How did he do it without Percy knowing? How did this all happen without Percy's consent?

A warm sensation on his dick made him open his eyes. Jason was licking him. Down there. And sucking. Hard. Percy's cheeks heated up fast, and he couldn't stop the moan from gently leaving his lips. Jason grinned.

"Like that?" He did it again, this time, also using his teeth, running them down Percy's dick, stopping every once and a while to bit down softly. Percy moaned through the gag. Jason spread his legs some more, and frowned.

"You aren't a virgin. But-" Jason trailed off. "Never mind. That will just make things easier." Jason reached up and begin to stroke Percy's sides with feather light touches. Percy gulped hard through the gag. One hand left Percy's side for his ass.

Jason smiled and said, "I'm going to stretch your tight little ass." Percy closed his eyes. The last thing he needed was Jason knowing what a slut for dirty talk he was. But Jason seemed to notice.

"You ready for my cock? I don't want to hurt your little hole if you're not ready. Should I put my fingers in there? Hm?" Percy gulped. He wanted to say, of course you should! but instead glared at him. Jason laughed.

"Okay. No need to get mad at me."

The next Percy knew, Jason fingers were up his ass. Jason wiggled his fingers until he hit a spot that made Percy moan and arch his back. Jason added in the rest of fingers rather quickly before pulling them out and angling his cock in the same place. Percy gasped as Jason pushed in painfully slow. First he had gone way too fast and now he was way too slow. What the hell.

After Jason was balls deep, he stopped moving so both he and Percy could catch their breath and adjust.

"Gods, you're so tight! Are you sure you're not a virgin? Nevermind that." Percy couldn't help but smile a little at Jason's rambling.

Jason took one of his hands and gently removed Percy's gag. Then, with nothing holding him back, he leaned down and kissed the boy. Percy pulled hard on his bonds trying to get out of them and get Jason moving. Jason smiled against Percy's mouth. Slowly Jason began to roll his hips. Percy moaned. This felt amazing!

Jason lay his head down on Percy shoulder. Before he could issue a warning, he came right on Percy's g spot.

Percy moaned and followed soon after. Jason grinned at Percy as he slowly pulled out. Percy smiled into Jason's hair. This would totally happen again.


	2. Boyfriends not Toyfriends

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sex was nice. Even Percy had to admit that. But he didn't love Jason. Jason was a monster; someone who bought Percy and used him to please himself. But Percy was a top. Besides, he want true love, not pure lust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jason on the other hand was ready to move things along. Ever since Piper and Annabeth introduced him the BDSM, the young man had wanted to be a dom. And since his dad was Zeus, he got to try./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His first slave, Leo, was a bore and too whiney. Jason put him to work in the shop instead of his bed. Luke was too dom-ish, and Nico was too creepy. But Percy...Percy was perfect. The way he held himself, the way he laughed, the way he begged…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jason knew he should grow some guts and ask Percy out, but he didn't think Percy wanted that. He could make Percy date him. Wait. Jason was his dom…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Break/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Annabeth. I need your help."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You never need my help unless you're planning something, Jay."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""True."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uhhhhhhh. Fine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"":)"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you need?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How can I force Percy to be my boyfriend?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Annie, I love him. He won't say yes unless I do this!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe that's best, Jace."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine, I'll do it myself."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good luck. Knowing Percy, you'll need it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Break/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, Percy," Jason said, coming into their room. His sub jumped to his feet and bowed at the waist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Master," he purred. Jason shuddered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, no teasing. Does this mean I have to punish you, my pet?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Percy whimpered but didn't protest when Jason brought Percy down to lay across his lap. Percy thrust his hips against Jason's to annoy him. Jason growled, knowing his sub's intentions. He brought his hand down hard on Percy's cheeks. Percy whinned as Jason spanked him ten times, hard, in a row./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bad boy. My bad, bad boy."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""All yours," Percy agreed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jason stopped the spanking and pulled Percy up to stand in between his legs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Date me," he growled to the younger boy's ears. Percy blinked surprised, before pushing Jason away, something the blond did not appreciate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""W-what?! No!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm your dom," Jason reminded him, pulling Percy closer. "You have to listen to me. Or I might send you back." Percy whimpered making Jason frown. He knew the boy had a bad history but really. Jason would never send that ass away, but he needed Percy to think he would. "I'll send you back. I don't want to, I want you. But I need a boyfriend. WHat do you say, Percy?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Percy thought about that for a second. Go back to Gabe, or stay with someone who bought and fucked him mindless? The choice should have been easy, but he wanted love he found himself. He didn't want to be threatened into loving someone. Besides, could he really love Jason Grace? No, could Jason really love him? Percy was broken, used. Did Jason really love him, or was this just a cover? Was it Percy, or was he just a rebound?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Perce? Hey, I hope I didn't break you. Percy?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hm."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So~? What do you say?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I don't know. I need to think."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hm. Not now though. My cock's cold and you look really warm…" Jason winked as he went to open his jeans. Percy sighed. This isn't what he wanted. He wanted a boyfriend who, yes was kinky, but who courted him and asked him what he wanted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But, for now, he allowed his hands to be tied behind his back and for himself to be placed on Jason's dick. This would have to do./p 


	3. I Will

In any reasonable human's mind, three weeks was long enough to make a decision. Three weeks ago, Jason suggested that Percy became his boyfriend. And he still hadn't received an answer. He _did_ notice slight changes in Percy's behavior though. He was less vocal during sex, didn't complain, and spent more time locked up in his room. Jason missed the rebellious, beggin, little boy who never failed to make him hard.

Jason finally decided he had had enough of Percy's moping when he found out Percy hadn't been eating his dinner, again. "What's wrong, my little pet?" Jason asked him one day.

Percy shrugged, refusing to meet his eyes. "Perce, we have to talk about these things!" Percy refused to answer. Jason was just about to give up and leave when Percy started to talk.

"When I was six, my mother was killed by a man call Gabe. Gabe was my stepfather at the time, and well known policemen, so no one believed me when I tried to tell them. Gabe started hitting me when I was seven, but the raping didn't start until I was nine."

Jason shucked in his breath, but Percy continued. "Whenever I misbehaved, he would threaten to sell me. He said I was a whore, and no one would love me. It kept getting worse until he finally sold me. And now you just want to use me for your image!"

Hot tears rolled down the younger boys cheeks as Jason sat dumbfounded for a second. "Wait, what was that about me?"

Jason grabbed a piece of rope and tied Percy's hands to the bed rails. Percy looked at him surprised when Jason didn't fuck him right away. Instead, Jason trailed light kisses down his body along with feather light kisses, making Percy gasp.

"I love you, Percy Jackson. I don't care if everyone knows or if no one does, as long as you do. I love you more than life itself. When I bought you, I was looking for a quick fuck, but you, you are so so _so_ much more than that. Stay with me. Tell me what to do to you so you'll know I'm telling the truth."

Percy groaned as Jason went down on his cock, sucking and swallowing. RIght before Percy was about to come, Jason pulled off and pushed a finger into Percy, a second one following all too soon. Jason fiercely kissed the boy under him as entered in one swift movement.

"Be my master and my boyfriend," Percy said, gasping as Jason fuck him down. Jason's movements stilled for a moment. "What? Really?"

Percy came with a small gasp, letting it roll on Jason's stomach. "Okau," Jason wheezed as he came inside Percy. Neither spoke as Jason united Percy.

"I will. My perfect, beautiful boy, I will."


End file.
